Warriors R Us Trailer
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: For those people who have loved OUR biggest hit Warriors R Us, I have made a trailer for it! It's so exciting, and hilarious, you'll have to read it again and again! Hope you all love it!


**I've decided to make a trailer for my brother and I's biggest hit, Warriors R Us! Please read and review, and I hope you all likey!**

**Narrator: **_This summer, when you thought the forest was safe…_

Screen goes black…

**Narrator: **_You were wrong…_

(Screen split in two, Firestar on the left and Greystripe on the right)

**Greystripe**: YO Firesicle, you wanna go shoppin?

**Firestar**: SURE Greystripe! But… Tigerstar has to come too!

(Quick flash to Tigerstar) **Tigerstar: **YEAHHHH! This is gonna be Fricken Awesome!

Again screen goes black

**Narrator: **_Something you would never expect…_

(Flash to build a bear, where Tigerstar, Ravenpaw, Bluestar, and Sandstorm are all sitting in a circle)

**Sandstorm: **CALM DOWN! We have to settle this fairly… bubble gum bubble gum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish…

**Narrator: **_Full or Horror and Humor…_

(Into DEB, Close up on Greystripe)

**Greystripe: **(walking out of Dressing room, doing the cat walk, and posing with many model moves) Does this dress make me look fat?

**Firesstar: **YES!

**Narrator: **_And pure stupidity…_

(Flash to a video game store, where Firestar is browsing around, talking to a cashier) **Firestar: **Yo! Do you by any chance have Metal Gear 2?

**Cashier:** No, But we have BRAIN AGE!

_(All of a sudden Princess walks in, carrying a purse and looking totally sexy)_ **Princess: **Yo! DO you have Brain Age?

**Cashier:** No, But we have METAL GEAR 2!

**Firestar: **You do?

**Cashier**: HUH?

**Firestar**: Metal Gear 2, you said you had it...

**Cashier:** NO, but we have BRAIN AGE!

**Narrator: **_It's what everyone's talking about…_

(Close up on Spottedleaf's face, her voice echoing) **Spottedleaf: **Your destiny is to buy a pretzeldog…

(Flash to Tigerstar) **Tigerstar: **Yeah, I'm getting the soft pretzel.

**Narrator: **_People are calling it "Hilarious" "truly a funny pick-me-up!"_

(Close up on Hawkfrost, who sucks in a massive amount of air, and turns into Kirby) **Hawkfrost: **Ha ha ha!

**Tigerstar: **Ahhhhhh! The big legendary pink furball is really my SON? Sweet!

**Narrator: **_This summer…_

(Focus on Greystripe, who is spazzing) **Greystripe: **ROSES!

**Narrator: **_It comes…_

(Closeup on Greystripe's face, which is sticken with horror) **Greystripe: **I ate a rose!

**Everyone but Greystripe:** GASPEDY GASP GASP GASP!

**Narrator: **_To…_

**Greystripe: **Aw come on Firesicle, just try Brain Age.

**Firestar: **No.

**Narrator: **_Life!_

(Firestar, Greystripe, Sandstorm are all in DEB, and Barley and Ravenpaw walk in to Greet them, Barely carring a dog) **Barely: **Look at THIS hottie I picked up at the pet store!

**Firestar: **OMG HE'S HAWT!

**Greystripe: **I hate to break it to ya, but that's a tom… and it's also a dog…

**Barley: **I know! Isn't he so hawt?

(Firestar is seen off to the side, drooling)

(Gives Firestar a devastating blow to the cheek) **Sandstorm:**No going off with other men!

**Firestar: **You're a man?

**Sandstorm: **Um… here's some roses!

(Suddenly Greystripe breaks out into spazzing, and knocks Sandstorm off her feet)** Greystripe: **ROSES! OMG She's a He!

(Looks over at dog for the first time)** Sandstorm: **Oh, look at that hottie!

**Firestar: **Dude, that's just not right… He's mine!

**Barley: **BUT I SAW HIM FIRST!

**Ravenpaw: **Actually, I saw him first… but I'm not… yeah.

Screen goes black, and drums start to beat

(Catches Tigerstar, Greystripe, and Firestar all sitting on a bench near Auntie Annes. The Police pulls out a notebook and points to Tigerstar)** Police Officer: **Are you Greystripe?

(A thought goes through Tigerstar's head, which is repeated outloud so everyone can hear) **Tigerstar: **_Uh Oh, did he find out about my secret plan?_

(Speaks out)** Greystripe: **I'm Greystripe, sir. What's the problem?

**Police Officer: **You're going to jail.

**Greystripe: **What did I do?

**Police Officer: **You stole and murdered roses.

**Narrator: **_Warriors R Us…_

(Firestar's RAZR rings, but screen is black, and all you can hear is a faint _ring _as the scene closes…)

**Yeah Really odd I know, but I thought it wuz cool! Please review me, I know I have so many fans for Warriors R Us, and if you haven't read that then please read that too!**


End file.
